Juste une erreur
by Shima-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] Ce n'est pas de sa faute, et pourtant il s'en veut. Si seulement il avait su... Mais après tout, c'est juste une erreur...


**JUSTE UNE ERREUR**

**Source**: Gundam Wing  
**Genre**: amnésie, yaoi, grosse bourde de Duo  
**Couples**: 2+1  
**Disclamer**: j'ai pensé qu'étant une petite nouvelle, ils m'auraient fait la surprise de s'offrir à moi…Et bien, non! Ils sont pas gentils! TT (vais m'venger)  
**Note**: je sais pas si ce sera ma première fic publiée, mais en tous cas, c'est le première qui n'est plus à l'état de brouillon!  
**Auteur**: Shima-chan!  
**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La mémoire vide**

Du blanc. Rien que du blanc! Toujours du blanc! Bientôt il en ferait une overdose s'il restait encore trop de temps ici.

« Mais je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul! »

Duo Maxwell se donna une grande gifle intérieure et se leva. Il fit le tour du lit et vérifia le bon fonctionnement de la perfusion et de l'électrocardiogramme.

« C'est bon, tout est OK. Il faut dire que j'ai vérifié, il y a quoi? Cinq minutes! Je ne devrais pas m'en faire autant pour lui: il est fort, robuste et puis, il a l'habitude! »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo passait machinalement sa main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille du garçon à la peau hâlée allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. Depuis presque un mois que l'accident avait eu lieu, Heero Yuy n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

« Si tu savais combien je m'en veux, Hee-chan, gémit Duo, la gorge serrée. Si seulement j'avais su… su que tu étais… à l'intérieur… »

Un sanglot l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase, mais pas les souvenirs d'affluer.

* * *

C'était la tombée de la nuit. Un brouillard dense l'avait obligé à enclencher la vision infrarouge de DeathScythe. Il s'approchait lentement du bâtiment, sachant pertinemment que les radars de OZ ne le détecteraient pas. 

Shinigami arma les nouveaux missiles spécialement attribués à DeathScythe pour l'occasion et déclencha le compte à rebours. C'est alors que la voix de Quatre Raberba Winner retentit dans le cockpit:

"Base à DeathScythe! Base à DeathScythe! Duo, est-ce que tu me reçois?"

"Cinq sur cinq, Q-man! Missiles armés et explosion dans cinq… quatre… trois…"

"Non, Duo, non! Heero…"

"Deux… un… décollage des missiles. Et vive le feu d'artifices! WAOW!"

Suivant ce cri triomphal, une gigantesque explosion parvint à l'écran du pilote de Sandrock, pétrifié par l'horreur qu'elles engendraient.

"Allah!" parvint-il à murmurer dans un souffle.

"Alors", s'enquit Duo, "tu disais?"

"Je disais", commença Quatre avant de reprendre une profonde inspiration. "Je tentais de te dire que Heero était à l'intérieur de la base."

Le cœur de Duo manqua un battement et le ciel sembla lui tomber sur la tête.

"Co… com… comment?" articula-t-il. "Mais pourquoi?"

"Apparemment il y a eu une erreur dans la répartition des missions et vous avez hérité de la même: détruire cette base. Duo, je suis navré… Duo!"

Duo ne répondit pas: il était déjà aux pieds de son armure mobile et courait à s'en arracher les poumons en direction de l'usine. Il adressa une prière muette au Ciel:

« Je vous en supplie, mon Dieu: faites que Heero s'en sorte. Il s'en sort toujours, alors faites qu'il s'en sorte cette fois encore. »

Heero avait finalement été retrouvé, vivant, mais plongé dans un profond coma.

* * *

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre ramena Duo à la réalité. Il se retourna pour voir Sally Po entrer dans la chambre, un gobelet de café à la main. 

"Tiens, c'est pour toi", dit-elle en lui tendant le récipient. "Alors, aucune amélioration?"

"Non, aucune", soupira Duo.

"J'ai croisé son médecin dans le couloir. Il m'a dit que sa tension était remontée et stabilisée. Peut-être une petite lueur d'espoir?"

"Oui, peut-être…"

"Et toi, tu tiens le coup?" s'enquit la doctoresse devant l'inhabituel, et donc inquiétant, manque d'enthousiasme du jeune américain.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant chercher la meilleure réponse à donner à son amie pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais, c'est bien connu, Duo ne ment jamais.

"Je crois que je vais craquer! J'avais d'abord eu l'idée de m'auto mutiler pour me faire payer mon éternelle bêtise, mais je me suis fait une raison et finalement, je vais m'en prendre aux profs. C'est à cause d'eux que Heero est là, qu'il se trouvait là-bas, qu'il fait parti de cette guerre! Et maintenant, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de rester là comme un con à attendre que ma Belle aux Bois Dormants se réveille! Chaque seconde passe encore plus lentement que la précédente et je me repasse sans cesse le film des événements qui nous ont menés là, qui l'ont mené là. Alors je me dis que s'il se réveille, autant sortir de sa vie à jamais, même si cela doit me tuer à petit feu, car je ne suis pas Shinigami pour rien. Tous les gens que j'aime finissent par mourir. Donc autant le laisser vivre et m'en aller. Quand j'arrive à ce moment-là de mes pensées, je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser seul et alors tout s'embrouille dans ma tête et je me lève pour vérifier une énième fois si tous ces foutus appareils médicaux fonctionnent bien puis je me rassois et je recommence à élaborer ma sombre vengeance."

Il s'arrêta enfin, essoufflé mais soulagé de ce poids énorme qui s'était abattu sur ses épaules depuis que Heero avait été sorti des décombres encore fumantes de la base d'OZ.

Duo se tourna lentement vers Sally et la jeune femme put voir que les magnifiques yeux améthystes s'étaient voilés: Shinigami n'était pas loin.

"Duo", appela doucement la doctoresse. "Duo, ce n'est pas ta faute, et ce n'est pas non plus celle des profs. Ce qui importe maintenant c'est que Heero se réveille et que tu sois là pour le soutenir durant sa convalescence. Tu m'as comprise, Duo?"

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et un superbe sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Tu as raison, Sally. Je vais le bichonner le Hee-chan, si bien qu'il pourra plus se passer de moi!"

"Très bien. Maintenant il faut que je te laisse, j'ai des patients à voir."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais fit demi-tour à mi-chemin et retourna auprès de Duo:

"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas?"

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais le natté répondit tout de même:

"Oui, je l'aime. A un tel point que j'en ai mal. Et ça me fait peur…"

"Alors pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas?"

"A qui? A Heero? Mais parce que s'il le sait je n'ai plus qu'à disparaître au plus vite ou je suis mort dans la minute !"

"Je ne pense pas", le détrompa Sally. "Tu devrais le lui avouer, tu pourrais être étonné de sa réponse…"

Sur ce, la jeune femme tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Quelque peu surpris d'avoir eu une aussi longue conversation avec la doctoresse, Duo reporta son attention sur le blessé et se rassit au bord du lit. Il observa le visage du japonais durant un long moment: ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son front déterminé, ses sourcils éternellement froncés, son nez fin et ses lèvres, si pâles. Duo prit une des mains fines mais puissantes et la maintint entre les siennes.

"Heero", appela-t-il plein d'espoir. "Heero je sais que tu m'entends, fais-moi un signe… Tu ne veux pas? Très bien, mais j'aimerais au moins que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, car ce n'est pas facile."

Alors Duo avoua tout: sa peur de ne pas le voir se réveiller, sa joie de l'avoir rencontré, son angoisse depuis l'accident, son espoir qui s'amenuisait chaque jour. Et finalement:

"Je t'aime, Heero."

L'adolescent se pencha et approcha son visage de celui pour qui son cœur battait. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, celles de Heero lui parurent étrangement chaudes malgré leur extrême pâleur. Duo mit fin au chaste baiser, déçu que sa déclaration n'ait eu aucun effet.

Il se leva, tenant toujours la main du japonais dans la sienne, et s'apprêta à sortir se dégourdir les jambes lorsque la main de Heero agrippa son poignet, l'empêchant de continuer.

L'espoir revenu, l'américain se rassit sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus de son ami.

"Heero… Heero, ouvre les yeux", le supplia-t-il. "S'il te plaît, Hee-chan, ouvre les yeux et regarde moi."

Péniblement, le soldat blessé émergea et finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il fixa un moment la silhouette au-dessus de lui, fouillant dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir l'identifier.

Mais sa mémoire était définitivement vide.

"Qui êtes vous?"

**Tsuzuku**

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Actuellement, je n'ai toujours pas continué cette fic car j'en ai d'autres en cours pour lesquelles j'ai plus d'inspiration. Un gros merci à ma Fa-chan qui est ma bêta-lectrice.  
J'espère vous retrouvez sur mes autres fics.  
Abientôt.  
Shima.

_Achevée le 18 janvier 2004. Dernière modification le 1er mai 2005._


End file.
